Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας
Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας Rulers of Babylonia thumb|300px thumb|300px|''Σύγχρονη αναπαράσταση'' ηγεμόνα της [[Βαβυλωνία |Βαβυλωνίας (Babylon).]] Rulers of Babylon thumb|300px| [[Μεσο-Βαβυλωνιακή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Βαβυλωνιακής Εποχής --- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας Βαβυλώνιοι --- >>Αρχαιο-Βαβυλωνιακή<< Λάρισα (Larsa) Ηγεμόνες Λάρισας Ισίνεια (Isin) Ηγεμόνες Ισίνειας --- >>Παλαιο-Βαβυλωνιακή<< Δυναστεία 1η --- >>Μεσο-Βαβυλωνιακή<< Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η Δυναστεία 7η --- >>Υστερο-Βαβυλωνιακή<< Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η --- >>Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η --- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας Σουμέριοι --- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας Ακκάδιοι --- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας Ελυμαίοι --- Εσνύννεια (Esnunna) Ηγεμόνες Εσνύννειας Μάρεια (Mari) Ηγεμόνες Μάρειας --- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Ασσύριοι --- Συρία Ηγεμόνες Συρίας Σύροι --- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας Μιταννοί --- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας Ουράρτιοι --- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Χετταίοι --- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία (Egypt) Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας Αιγύπτιοι --- Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] Ακολουθούν οι βασιλείς της Βαβυλωνίας κατά δυναστείες. Κατάλογος Δυναστεία Α' (Αμορριτική) (1894 - 1595) Kings (Βασιλείς) *Sumu-abum, son of, Σάμωβος, 1894 - 1881 He was an Amorite Sheikh who seized the town and declared its independence. He began his reign with the construction of a great city wall, which was still unfinished upon his death ---- *Sumu-lael, son of, Σαμόλαος, 1880 - 1845 The oldest mention of Marduk in a royal inscription is from the 21styear of his reign. He sacked Kish ---- *Sabium, son of, Σάβιος, 1844 - 1831 He defeated and killed Silli-Adad of Larsa in battle. ---- *Apil-Sin, son of, Απλισίνης, 1830 - 1813 ---- *Sin-muballit, son of, Σινομύβαλλος , 1812 - 1793 - Rim-Sin of Larsa defeated him in battle. - During his reign, the city controlled a region running for 60 miles along the Euphrates. He was the last king of the dynasty to have an Akkadian name ---- *Hammu-rapi , (or Hmmu-rabi), son of, Χαμμύραβις, 1792 - 1750 Upon ascension he controlled only a small area-Babylon, Sippar and the region around them. He spent most of the first 29 years of his reign establishing internal stability and prosperity. In 1787 he did invade the South and capture Isin, although he failed to take Uruk. He formed a coalition with Larsa and Mari from c.1779-1764 to wage war against Ashur, Elam and the mountain peoples. In the mid-1770's he, along with troops from Mari and Elam, sacked Eshnunna. In 1764, Babylon was attacked by a coalition of Elam, Assyria, the Gutians, and Eshnunna, but Hammurapi defeated the coalition (he crushed the invading army comprised of Elamites, Assyrians, Gutians and Eshnunnians). - The next year (1763) he attacked Larsa after being encouraged by an oracle to do so. He captured Larsa, made it his southern capital, and swept through all of Sumer. He defeated another coalition of Elam, Eshnunna, Assyria and Gutium, captured Eshnunna and reached the Assyrian frontier. Also, he consequered some Elamitic teritories, expanded the Empire to the borders of the Zagros (1763?). - At this time he turned on his good friend Zimri-Lim and made Mari a vassal (1761) Two years later Mari revolted and he returned, defeated Marians, utterly destroyed the city and tore down its walls (1759) - Between 1757-1755 he waged war against Assyria and made them a vassal. (Hammurapi defeated another Assyrian invasion, and when Eshnunna revolted it was destroyed). Hammurapi now controlled all of Mesopotamia, with the exception of Assyria. The city state of Yamhad and its allies repulsed any and all Babylonian advances into Syria. He took the title "King of Sumer and Akkad, King of the four Quarters of the World". He promulgated his famous law code later in his reign. In this period the Amorites completely assimilated into Akkadian culture, adopting their language, religion, and culture. Two dialects of Akkadian were spoken, Babylonian in the south, and Assyrian in the north—Sumerian survived only in scholarly writing. Marduk, god of Babylon, replaced Enlil as king of the gods. The Marduk temple complex in Babylon was expanded, including the great ziggurat E-temen-an-ki (“House of the Foundation of Heaven and Earth”): the biblical Tower of Babel. ---- *Samsu-iluna, son of Hammurapi, Σαμψιλύνης, 1749 - 1712 He took control before the death of his father, who was ill. An outburst of revolts followed the death of Hammurapi, which led to the disintegration of the empire. Although he fought vigorously, he lost all but Babylonia proper. Revolution was popular because of the ancient tradition of local independence, the heavy-handed policies of Babylon, and the economic drain to the capital. - He fought an adventurer who called himself Rim-Sin II of Larsa for five years. Most of the fighting took place on the Elam/Sumer border before he was captured and executed. - Eshnunna sided with him and it's ruler Anni was also captured and strangled in Babylon. During the war, he pulled down the walls of Ur, set fire to the temples and partially destroyed the city. He did the same to Uruk. Elam then invaded and sacked them, taking away a statue of Inanna from Uruk. - A few years later (c.1732) Iluma-Ilu, pretending to be a descendent of Damiq-Ilishu, the last King of Isin, raised the flag of independence over Sumer. He ultimately gained the freedom of Sumer south of Nippur and founded the Dynasty of the Sealand. So, the Sealand () broke away from the empire (Sealand was the Babylonian name for the southern Sumer region, the coastal region on the Persian Gulf). - At about the same time Assyria rebelled and gained their independence. - In c.1715 he crushed an invading Kassite army (the Kassites (Kassu) made their first inroads into Babylonia). -To make up for the lost revenue from the lost provinces, merchants became bankers and loaned to the small shopkeepers and farmers. They in turn could not repay the loans, so they overworked their lands in order to try. In the process they ignored the rule of fallow and the land became increasingly salinized. Thus by c.1600, Babylon went from political dissent to economic disruption to ecological disaster. ---- *Abi-eshuh, son of Samsu-iluna, Αβίεσης , 1711 - 1684 In his reign, the Kassites again attacked Babylon, but were driven off He allowed the peaceful settling of Kassites in Babylonia as agricultural workers. He damned the Tigris in an unsuccessful attempt to capture Iluma-Ilu, who had fled to the swamps . ---- *Ammi-ditana, son of, Αμμιδιθάνης , 1683 - 1647 He was able to regain Uruk, Isin and Larsa in the south, which Babylon held until the fall of the Dynasty ---- *Ammi-saduka, son of, Αμμισαδόκης, 1646 - 1626 He was famous for his "Edict of Justice" which instituted reforms, including suspending some taxes for a few years and the abolition of imprisonment for debt. He tried to halt the economic slide but was unable to. ---- *Samsu-ditana, son of, Σαμψιδιτάνης, 1625 - 1595 There are no documents from his reign except for a list of year names. He ruled for 30 years in relative peace. He was overthrown when the Hittites (under king Mursilis I) marched into Mesopotamia and sacked (i.e. captured and plundered) Babylon (1595). (chronological systems: middle 1595, low 1531, very low 1499) The Hittites did not remain, but Babylonian authority was broken, allowing the Kassite seizure of power In the 17th century, the Kassites (Kassu) gradually moved into Babylonia from the northeast. After the Hittite raid on Babylon in 1595, the Kassites took the city. Δυναστεία Βα' Θαλάσσια Δυναστεία Sealandean (1793 - 1595) Kings (Βασιλείς) *Iluma-ilum , (or Iliman), son of, Ιλύμαιλος 1783 - 1724 He claimed (falsely) to be a descendant of Damiq-Ilishu, the last King of Isin. He was able to liberate all of Sumer up to Nippur. He later had to seek refuge in the swamps to avoid capture by Abi-Eshuh of Babylon, but he continued to rule Sumer. ---- *Itti-ili-nibi, son of, Ιττύλνιβος 1723 - 1667 ---- *Damiq-ilishu, son of, Δαμικιλεύς 1666- 1641 He lost Uruk, Isin and Larsa to Babylon ---- *Ishkibal, son of, Ισκίβαλος 1640 - 1626 ---- *Shushshi, son of, Σύσσιος 1625 - 1602 ---- *Gulkishar, son of, Γύλκισωρ 1601 - 1547 Δυναστεία Β' Sealandean (1595 - 1415) Kings (Βασιλείς) Gulkisar, son of, Γύλκισωρ 1595 - 1547 He re-conquered the south from Babylon upon its fall to the Hittites. Some scholars believe that he may have temporarily seized the Babylonian throne after the Hittites withdrew. However, there is no proof one way or the other on this. He conquered Babylon (1595) ---- *Isten- x, son of , Ίστενος 1546 - 1535 The name of this king is questionable, for the tablet is damaged ---- *Pesgal-daramas, son of, Πεσγαλοδράμης 1534 - 1485 ---- *Adara-kalamma, son of, Αδρακάλμης 1484 - 1457 ---- *Akurul-anna, son of, Εκυροδάνης 1456 - 1431 ---- *Melam-kurkurra, son of, Μελακάρχωρ 1430 - 1424 ---- *Ea-gamil, son of, Αίγαμος 1423 - 1415 He was overthrown by Agum III of Babylon and the two lands were once again united Κοσσαία Δυναστεία Cossetean (c. 1730 - 1600) Kings (Βασιλείς) *Gandas, son of, Γύνδης 1724 - 1708 His army invaded Babylon, but it was crushed ---- *Agum I, son of, Άγων Α΄, 1708 – 1695 ---- *Kastiliash I, son of, Κάστιλος Α', 1684 - 1662 King of Hana ---- *Ushshi, son of, Ύσσις 1662 - 1654 ---- *Abirattash, son of, Αβράττης 1654 ---- *Kastiliash II, son of, Κάστιλος Β΄ c.1650 ---- *Urzi-gurumash , son of, Ωρσιγάρμης c.1647 ---- *Harba-shihu, son of, Χαρβασίγης 1644 - 1630 ---- *Tiptakzi, son of, Τίπαξις 1630 - 1560 ---- *Agum II , son of, Άγων Β' 1560 - 1490 He conquered Babylon. Δυναστεία Γ' (Κοσσιτική) (c. 1595 - 1155) Kings (Βασιλείς) ---- *Agum II, (kakrime), son of, Άγων Β' 1560 - 1490 King of Mari. He conquered Babylonia when the Hittites withdrew. ---- *Burna-buriash I, son of, Βαρναβάρης A', 1490 - 1465 He signed a treaty with Puzur-Ashur III (1521–1498) of Assyria, fixing their common boundaries. (they established the border at the Samarra area). From this time, Upper Mesopotamia was known as Assyria and Lower Mesopotamia as Babylonia ---- *Kashtiliashu III , son of, Κάστιλος Γ', 1465 - 1460 ---- *Ulam-buriash, son of, Αλμοβάρης 1460 - 1450 He took over the Sealands ---- *Agum III, son of, Άγων Γ', c. 1450 He conquered the Sealand and re-united the two lands of Mesopotamia once again. ---- *Kara-indash , son of, Κάρυνδος, ?1415 - ?1400 At that time, Cosseans conquered Babylon? (c.1415) A new treaty similar to the previous one was signed with Assyria. He built a new temple to Inanna in Uruk ---- *Kadashman-Harbe I, son of, Καδαχάρβης Α', ?1400 - ?1385 ---- *Kuri-galzu I, son of, Κυρογάλδης Α', ο *Μέγας ?1385 - ?1374 He conquered Elam and entered into an alliance with Amenophis III of Egypt He was an enthusiastic builder, restoring Ur, which had been destroyed in the conquest of the Sealand. He also built the new royal residence, the city of Dur- Kurigalzu near Babylon. The temples of the city were dedicated to Enlil, Ninli and Ninurta. The presence of Sumerian gods in a Kassite city attests to the degree of assimilation that had taken place. He also built public projects in Uruk and Eridu. ---- *Kadashman-Enlil I, son of, Καδάλιος Α', ?1374 -1359 Either he or Burnaburiash II conquered Arrapha (Kirkuk). ---- *Burna-buriash II, son of, Βαρναβάρης Β', 1359 - 1333 He called himself the "Brother of the Pharaoh" and had excellent relations with Akhenaton. ---- *Kara-hardash, son of Burna-buriash II, grandson of Ashur-Uballit, (through his mother, the wife of Burnaburiash II ), Καραχάρδης, 1333 He was assassinated and a short civil war followed. He was the of Assyria and some may have feared an Assyrian influence. ---- *Nazi-bugash, son of, Νασιβύγης, 1333 He was overthrown by Ashur-Ubbalit of Assyria who intervened upon the death of his grandson. ---- *Kuri-galzu II, son of Burna-buriash II, Κυρογάλδης Β' 1332 - 1308 He was installed by Assyria, but shortly he attacked them. They eventually made peace. He attacked and defeated Hurpatila, king of Elam and occupied it for at least part of his reign. ---- *Nazi-Maruttash, son of, Νασιμαράττης, 1307 - 1282 He warred with Assyria ---- *Kadashman-Turgu, son of, Καδαστύργης, 1281 - 1264 He warred with Assyria. He and his son had good relations with the Hittite king Hattushilus. ---- *Kadashman-Enlil II, son of Kadashman-Turgu, Καδάλιος Β' 1263 - 1255 ---- *Kudur-Enlil, son of, Κυδρέλιος, 1254 - 1246 ---- *Shagarakti-Suriash, son of, Σαγάρσυρος, 1245 - 1233 Kashtiliashu IV, son of, Κάστιλος Δ', 1232 - 1225 He fought unsuccessfully against the Elamites. During his reign Babylonia was conquered by the Assyrians, Tukulti-Ninurta I of Assyria captured Babylon, overthrew Kashtiliash and installed a puppet to rule in his name. (but after seven years, its independence was recovered). ---- *Tukulti-Ninurta, son of, Τιγλονίρτης, 1225 The Assyrian king. Babylon's walls were destroyed and Marduk's temple plundered. He quickly installed a puppet governor and returned to Assyria ---- *Enlil-nadin-shumi, son of, Ενυλοναδίσης, 1224 Assyrian governor ---- *Kadashman-Harbe II, son of, Καδαχάρβης Β', 1223 Assyrian governor ---- *Adad-shuma-iddin, son of, Αδασυμίδης, 1222 - 1217 Assyrian governor. During this period the Elamites attacked and raided as far as Nippur. Finally the people revolted and restored native rule. ---- *Adad-shuma-usur, son of Kashtiliashu IV, Αδασυμόσωρ, 1216 - 1187 ---- *Meli-Shipak, son of, Μελισιβάκης, 1186 - 1172 ---- *Marduk-apla-iddin I , son of Meli-Shipak, Μαρδαπλίδης Α', 1171 - 1159 In 1160, the Assyrians conquered the Lower Zab region, and the Elamites took Babylon itself, carrying off spoils, including the Code of Hammurapi to Susa. He is sometimes called Merodach-Baladan, since Marduk-Apal-Iddina II is called that in the Old Testament ---- *Zababa-shuma-iddin, son of, Σαβασυμίδης, 1158 He fought the Elamites in the south (see below), possibly dying in the war ---- *Enlil-nadin-ahhe, (or Enlil-shuma-usur), son of, Ενυλοναδάχης, (Ενυλοσυμόσωρ), 1157 - 1155 In 1159, Shutruk-Nahhunte of Elam left Susa with a vast army and plundered Sumer as never before. Monuments such as the Code of Hammurabi and Naram-Sin's Stele were carried away forever. After plundering Sumer, they marched north and laid siege to Babylon. Shutruk-Nahhunte appointed his son Kutir-Nahhunte as governor and returned to Susa. Enlil- Nadin-Ahhe fought hard, but Babylon fell in 1157. Its possible that Enlil-Nadin-Ahhe fought for two or three years after the fall of Babylon (to 1155). The statue of Marduk was carried away to Susa. The Elamites either withdrew or they were expelled the next year. Πίνακας :(short chronology) Δυναστεία 4η (Isinean) (1157 - 1026) Kings (Βασιλείς) *Marduk-kabit-ahheshu, son of, Μαρδακαβίχης, 1157 - 1139 After the Kassite defeat, a new dynasty arose in Isin under Marduk-kabit-ahheshu (1156–1139) which eventually retook Babylon. ---- *Itti-Marduk-balatu, son of, Ιτιμαρδοβάλδης, 1139 - 1132 He fought the Assyrians. ---- *Ninurta-nadin-shumi, son of, Νινωναδίσης 1131 - 1126 He fought the Assyrians ---- *Nabu-kudduri-usur, ( or Nebuchadressar ), son of, Ναβουχοδονόσωρ 1125 - 1104 He attacked Elam but was repulsed. In his second campaign, the Elamite Prince Shitti-Marduk sided with him and he was able to overrun Elam, sack Susa and return the statue of Marduk to Babylon. This was not a lasting occupation, just revenge and plunder. The campaign destroyed Elam as a power. ---- *Enlil-nadin-apli, (or Enlil-apli-ahhe), son of, Ενυλοναδάπαλος 1103 - 1100 ---- *Marduk-nadin-ahhe, son of, bhr of Nabu-kudduri-usur, Μαρδοναδάχης 1099 - 1082 He sacked the Assyrian town of Ekallate. In retaliation, Assyrians (by Tiglath-Pileser I) swept down and captured Dur-Kurigalzu, Sippar, Opis and Babylon, but could not hold them. In the last year of his reign a severe famine struck the land. The chronicles say that the inhabitants of the Babylonian cities were reduced to eating human flesh and Marduk-Nadin-Ahhe "disappeared", i.e. he probably died. The Arameans began putting pressure on Babylon and Assyria at about this time. They settled on agricultural lands and established tribal states, sometimes at the very outskirts of cities. By the 8th century they begin to settle in the cities themselves. ---- *Marduk-shapik-zeri, son of, Μαρδοσάπιξωρ, 1081 - 1069 He went to Ashur to seek an alliance against the growing Aramean threat, but upon his return home he found that an Aramean by the name of Adad-Apal- Iddina had seized the throne ---- *Adad-apla-iddin, son of, Αδαπλίδης, 1068 - 1047 An usurper of Aramean background. He seized the throne while the king was in Assyria. The Sutu, a Semitic tribe, plundered and destroyed the temple of Shamash, in Sippar, during his reign. It is also possible that Uruk, Der and Dur-Kurigalzu were either sacked by the Sutu or during uprisings against the king, but this by no means certain. Later the people of Babylon revolted, but they were put down ---- *Marduk-ahhe-eriba, son of, Μαρδαχέρβης 1046 ---- *Marduk-zer-?, son of, Μαρδόσωρ 1045 - 1034 The last part of his name is unknown, as the tablet is damaged. ---- *Nabu-shumu-libur, son of, Ναβοσυμαλίβωρ, 1033 - 1026 NEW PERIOD (1025 - 539) Δυναστεία Ε' (Sealandean) (1025 - 1005) Kings (Βασιλείς) Simbar-Shipak, son of, Σιμβρόσιπος 1025 - 1008 He was a Kassite from Sealand Ea-mukin-zeri, son of, Ωμυκιζήρης 1008 He reigned five months Kashshu-nadin-ahi, son of, Κασσανάδαχις 1007 - 1005 Δυναστεία ΣΤ' (Bazi) (1004 - 985) Kings (Βασιλείς) Eulmash-shakin-shumi, son of, Ευλομασακίσης 1004 - 988 He was an Aramean from the tribal state of Bit-Bazi Ninurta-kudurri-usur I, son of, Νινοκαδρόσωρ Α΄, 987 - 985 Shirikti-Shuqamuna, son of, Σιρικτοσυκάμνης, 985 He reigned three months. Δυναστεία Ζ' (Ελυμαϊκή) (984 - 979) Kings (Βασιλείς) Mar-biti-apla-usur, son of, Μαρβιταπλόσωρ, 984 - 979 He was a soldier from Sealand, but he had an Elamite name. Δυναστεία Η' (Ε... ) (978 - 732) Kings (Βασιλείς) Nabu-mukin-apli, son of, Ναβομυκάπαλος 978 - 943 In the first several years of his reign, the capital was cut off from the surrounding area by the Arameans. In fact for nine years the New Years festival (the most holy of Babylonian festivals) could not be held because the outskirts of the city were not secure. His successors are hardly more than names on a list, for the Kings List is often the only record of their reign. Δυναστεία Θ' Ninurta-kudurri-usur II, son of, Νινοκαδρόσωρ Β΄, 943 He reigned eight months. ---- Mar-biti-ahhe-iddin, son of, Μαρβιταχεδών, 942 - 910 . Shamash-mudammiq, son of, Σαμομυδαμίκης ?910 - 880 He lost Hit and Zanqu to Adad-Nirari II of Assyria Nabu-shuma-ukin I, son of, Ναβοσαμοκίνης Α΄, ?880 - ?860 He signed a treaty with Adad-Nirari of Assyria which guaranteed peace for 80 years. ---- Nabu-apla-iddin, son of, Ναβαπλιδίνης, ?860 - ?820 He restored the temple of Shamash in Sippar which had been destroyed 150 years earlier. ---- Marduk-zakir-shumi I, son of, Μαρδοζακρισύνης Α΄, ?820 - ?810 His brother launched a rebellion with the support of the Arameans in 850. The king called on Assyria, his powerful neighbor to the north for assistance. Shalmaneser defeated the rebels, entered Babylon and made offerings to the gods. He then chased the rebels into Sumer and all the way to the Gulf. In the process he temporarily established Babylon as a vassal. In gratitude, Marduk-Zakir-Shumi helped Shamshi-Adad V put down the great rebellion of 827-823. The Chaldeans are first mentioned (in the Assyrian Annals) during his reign. They lived amongst the swamps and lakes at the southern end of Mesopotamia and were a loose coalition of tribes organized into mini-states. By their refusal to submit to Assyria they, by default, became the champions of Babylonian independence. ---- Marduk-balassu-iqbi, son of, Μαρδοβλασύγης ?810 - ?805 Possibly a vassal of Assyria, at least for part of reign. He was deposed by Shamshi-Adad V and carried off to Assyria. ---- Baba-aha-iddin, son of, Βαβωχιδίνης, ?812 Possibly a vassal of Assyria, at least for part of reign. He was deposed by Shamshi-Adad V and carried off to Assyria. ---- 5 unkown kings, ?805 - ?800 Probably an interregnum, for the Kings List state that for several years "there was no king in the country". ---- Ninurta-apla- x, son of, Νινορδάπαλος ?800 - ?790 The last part of his name is unknown Marduk-bel-zeri, son of, Μαρδοβηλόζηρος ?790 - ?780 Possibly an Assyrian vassal because Adad-Nirari III raided the Chaldeans in the south. ---- Marduk-apla-usur, son of, Μαρδοπαλάσωρ ?780- ?760 He was a Chaldean. ---- Eriba-Marduk, son of, Ερβομάρδης ?760 - ?750 A Chaldean, he was able to defeat an Aramean invasion and rid Babylonia proper of them. He is remembered by the later Chaldean kings as the true founder of their dynasty Nabu-shuma-ishkun, son of, Ναβοσαμίσγης c. 750 - 747 His reign was plagued with unrest and civil war Δυναστεία Ι' Nabu-nasir, (or Nabonassar), son of, Ναβονάσσωρ 747 - 734 His actual name was Nabu-Nasir. A much more accurate dating system began with his reign, based on astronomical phenomena. Tiglath-Pileser III of Assyria defeated an Aramean army threatening Babylon and made him a vassal. ---- Nabu-nadin-zeri, son of Nabu-nasir, Ναβοναδίζηρος, 733 - 732 He was killed in a revolt. ---- Nabu-shuma-ukin II, son of, Ναβοσαμακίνης Β΄, 732 He reigned one month. He was overthrown by Nabu-Mukin-Zeri. Δυναστεία ΙΑ' (Assyrian) (731 - 626) Kings (Βασιλείς) Nabu-mukin-zeri, son of, Ναβομυκίζηρος 731 - 729 He was an Aramean chief that seized the throne. The Assyrians tried to persuade the citizens of Babylon to raise against him. When they did not, they sent in the army. Nabu-Mukin-Zeri was killed in the taking of Babylon, along with his son. Babylon was annexed, but as a distinct province with-in the Empire and with the Assyrian king as king of Babylon. ---- Pulu, ( = Tukulti-apil-Esharra III of Assyria) ( = the Pul of the Old Testament), son of, Πύλων, as Tiglath-Pilesar III, of Assyria 728 - 727 The Assyrian King. Pulu) was the name he took when ascending the Babylonian throne. From now on Assyria would dominate Babylonia. The northern cities, desiring peace, remained pro-Assyrian. In the south, the Chaldeans resisted Assyrian domination and became the champions of Babylonian independence. ---- Ululai, ( = Sulman-asared V of Assyria), son of, Ύλυλος, as Shalmaneser V, of Assyria 726 - 722 The Assyrian King. Ululaju was the name he took when ascending the Babylonian throne. ---- Marduk-apla-iddin II, ( = Merodach-Baladan ), son of, Μαρδοπλαδίνης Β΄ ( = Μερδοβλάδνης) 721 - 710 and 703 He is called Merodach-Baladan in the Old Testament. He was a Chaldean who seized the throne with the help of Elam. He also claimed descent from Eriba-Marduk. In 720 Sargon marched on him, but was defeated by Humbanigash, the Elamite king. He reigned not as a barbarian chieftain, but as a great Mesopotamian monarch. In 710, Sargon invaded and pushed the Babylonians into the south. Defeated and wounded, Marduk-Apal-Iddina escaped to Elam. ---- Sharru-Kin. (Sargon II of Assyria) , son of, Σαργών 709 - 705 The Assyrian King. ---- Marduk-zakir-shumi II, son of, Μαρδοσακρισάμης Β΄, 703 When Marduk-Apal-Iddina revolted in the south, Marduk-Zakir- Shumi seized the throne, but only for one month, because Marduk-Apal-Iddina entered Babylon and was declared king Marduk-apla-iddin II, ( = Merodach-Baladan ), son of, Μαρδοπαλαδών Β΄, ( = Μερδοβλάδνης) and 703 He reigned nine months. He returned from Elam and ignited all the Arameans in Babylonia into rebellion. He was able to enter Babylon and be declared king again. Nine months later he was defeated near Kish, but escaped to Elam with the gods of the south. He died in exile a couple of years later. ---- Bel-ibni, son of, Βηλοιβίνης 702 - 700 He was appointed by Sennacherib. In 700 Marduk-Apal-Iddina re-appeared in the south and stired up a revolt. Bel-Ibni was suspected of collusion and was taken away to Assyria. Sennacherib again chased Marduk-Apal-Iddina into Elam and appointed his son as the new Babylonian king Assur-nadin-shumi, son of Sennacherib, Ασσυροναδισάμης 699 - 694 After six relatively peaceful years, the Assyrians and Babylonians launched a combined sea and land attack on Elam. Some coastal and border towns were occupied. In retaliation Elam invaded and sacked Sippar. Encouraged, the Babylonians revolted, seized Ashur-Nadin-Shumi and handed him over to the Elamites. They sent him back to Elam and he disappeared (he probably was murdered) ---- Nergal-ushezib, son of, Νεργασεζίβης, 693 A puppet of Elam. He was captured by Assyria near Nippur and carried in chains to Assyria. ---- Mushezib-Marduk, son of, Μυσβoμάρδης, 692 - 689 A Chaldean prince chosen by the local populace, who once again revolted with the support of Elam. The Assyrians met the Elamite/Babylonian army at the battle of Hallule. The Assyrians and Babylonians both claimed victory. Since Mushezib remained on the throne, it seems likely that the Assyrians were defeated, or at least suffered severe losses. The Elamite king Humban-Nimena suffered an incapacitating stroke in 689, depriving the Babylonians of their ally. Sennacherib struck and captured Babylon after a nine month siege. In retaliation for his son's death he did the unthinkable. He sacked and then destroyed Babylon. The walls were torn down and the Euphrates diverted into the city Senahherib, son of, The Assyrian King. He crowned himself a second time. The destroyer of Babylon Esarhaddon, son of, Εσαρχαδών 680 - 669 The Assyrian King. His actual name was Ashur-Aha- Iddin. He immediately began the rebuilding of the city. In 680, Merodach's son launched an unsuccessful attack on Ur. This was to be the only problem in the south during his reign. The people of Babylonia supported him because of his lavish rebuilding of Babylon. In fact, in 675, the Babylonians defeated an Elamite invasion by themselves. ---- Shamash-shuma-ukin, son of, bhr of Esarhaddon , *Σαμοσυμοκίνης, (Σαοσδούχινος) 667 - 648 The Elamites invaded the land c.660 and again in 655, when their king was killed in battle. In 652 Shamash-Shuma-Ukin revolted against his brother with the support of Phoenicia, Judah, the Arabs, the Chaldeans and the Elamites, along with Lydian and Egyptian support. Ashurbanipal discovered the plot before it was hatched and invaded the south. For three years the war raged. After a two year siege of Babylon, in which the population had to resort to cannibalism, the city surrendered. In despair Shamash-Shuma-Ukin killed himself by setting fire to his palace. His brother entered Babylon and installed Kandalanu as viceroy. ---- Kandalanu, son of, Κανδαλάνης 647 - 627 Κατάκτησηση από τους Ασσυρίους (627) He was installed as viceroy by Ashurbanipal. Possibly of Aramean origin. ---- Sin-Shum-Lishkar, son of, Σινοσυμολίσκωρ 627 An Assyrian general. Upon the death of Kandalanu, he revolted, but was promptly ousted. Probably never recognized as, nor crowned king. ---- Sin-Shar-Ishkun, son of Ashurbanipal, Σινοσαρίσγης, 626 He took possession of Babylon as king. Street battles erupted, stirred up by Nabopolassar, who had made himself king of the Sealand. Sin-Shar-Ishkun fled to Nineveh and Nabopolassar entered Babylon as king ---- ---- The following is a list of the Kings of Babylon, a major city of ancient Mesopotamia, in modern Iraq. First Dynasty of Babylon This uses the traditional ''Middle Chronology, although there is now reason to believe it may be too early by as much as a century.'' *Sumu-abum 1894-1881 BC *Sumu-la-El 1880-1845 BC *Sabium 1844-1831 BC *Apil-Sîn 1830-1813 BC *Sin-muballit 1812-1793 BC *Hammurabi 1792-1750 BC *Samsu-Iluna 1749-1712 BC *Abi-Eshuh 1711-1684 BC *Ammi-Ditana 1683-1647 BC *Ammi-Saduqa 1646-1626 BC *Samsu-Ditana 1625-1595 BC Early Kassite Monarchs These rulers did not rule Babylon itself, but their numbering scheme was continued by later Kassite Kings of Babylon, and so they are listed here. *Gandash fl. c.1730 BC *Agum I *Kashtiliash I *Ushshi *Abirattash *Kashtiliash II *Urzigurumash *Harbashihu *Tiptakzi Sealand Dynasty (Dynasty II of Babylon) This dynasty also did not actually rule Babylon, but rather the Sumerian regions south of it. Nevertheless, it is traditionally numbered the Second Dynasty of Babylon, and so is listed here. *Iluma-ilum fl. c.1732 BC *Itti-ili-nibi *Damiq-ilishu *Ishkibal *Shushushi *Gulkishar *Peshgaldaramash *Adarakalamma *Ekurduanna *Melamkurkukka *unnamed king between Gulkishar and Ea-gamil(?) *Ea-gamil fl. c. 1460 BC Kassite Dynasty (Third Dynasty of Babylon) The chronology followed here is the higher chronology found in Von Beckerath's ''Chronologie des pharaonischen Ägypten. Another commonly used chronology generally gives dates of approximately 10 to 20 years earlier for each monarch, but this does not synchronize so well with the most commonly used chronology for the Egyptian New Kingdom.'' *Agum II fl. c.1570 BC *Burna-Buriaš I *Kaštiliaš III *Ulam-Buriaš *Agum III *Kadašman-harbe I *Karaindaš *Kurigalzu I d.1377 BC *Kadašman-Enlil I 1377-1361 BC *Burna-Buriaš II 1361-1333 BC *Karahardaš 1333-1331 BC *Nazibugaš 1331 BC *Kurigalzu II 1331-1306 BC *Nazimaruttaš 1306-1280 BC *Kadašman-Turgu 1280-1262 BC *Kadašman-Enlil II 1262-1254 BC *Kudur-Enlil 1254-1245 BC *Šagarakti-Šuriaš 1245-1232 BC *Kaštiliaš IV 1232-1224 BC *Enlil-nadin-šumi 1224-1221 *Adad-šuma-iddina 1221-1215 *Adad-šuma-usur 1215-1185 BC *Melišipak 1185-1170 BCE *Marduk-apal-iddina I 1170-1157 BC *Zababa-šuma-iddina 1157-1156 BC *Enlil-nadin-ahhe 1156-1153 BC Dynasty IV of Babylon, from Isin *Marduk-kabit-ahhešu 1155-1146 BCE *Itti-Marduk-balatu 1146-1132 BCE *Ninurta-nadin-šumi 1132-1126 BCE *Nabu-kudurri-usur (Nebuchadnezzar I) 1126-1103 BCE *Enlil-nadin-apli 1103-1100 BCE *Marduk-nadin-ahhe 1100-1082 BCE *Marduk-šapik-zeri 1082-1069 BCE *Adad-apla-iddina 1069-1046 BCE *Marduk-ahhe-eriba 1046 BCE *Marduk-zer-X 1046-1033 BCE *Nabu-šum-libur 1033-1025 BCE Dynasty V of Babylon *Simbar-šipak 1025-1008 BCE * Ea-mukin-šumi 1008 BCE *Kaššu-nadin 1008-1004 BCE Dynasty VI of Babylon *Eulma-šakin-šumi 1004-987 BCE *Ninurta-kudurri-usur 987-985 BCE *Širiqti-šuqamunu 985 BCE Dynasty VII of Babylon *Mar-biti-apla-usur 985-979 BCE Dynasty VIII of Babylon *Nabu-mukin-apli 979-943 BCE Dynasty IX of Babylon *Ninurta-kudurri-usur 943 BCE *Mar-biti-ahhe-iddina 943-c.920 BCE *Šamaš-mudammiq c.920-900 BCE *Nabu-šuma-ukin 900-888 BCE *Nabu-apla-iddina 888-855 BCE *Marduk-zakir-šumi I 855-819 BCE *Marduk-balassu-iqbi 819-813 BCE *Baba-aha-iddina 813-811 BCE *5 kings 811-c.800 BCE *Ninurta-apla-X c.800-c.790 BCE *Marduk-bel-zeri c.790-c.780 BCE *Marduk-apla-usur c.780-769 BCE *Eriba-Marduk 769-761 BCE *Nabu-šuma-iškun 761-748 BCE Dynasty IX of Babylon From this point on, the Babylonian chronology is securely known via Ptolemy's Canon of Kings and other sources. *Nabonassar (Nabu-nasir) 748-734 BCE *Nabu-nadin-zeri 734-732 BCE *Nabu-šuma-ukin II 732 BCE Dynasty X of Babylon (Assyrians and Chaldeans) *Nabu-mukin-zeri, 732-729 BCE *Tiglath-Pileser III 729-727 BCE *Shalmaneser V 727-722 BCE *Marduk-apal-iddina II (the Biblical Merodach-Baladan), 722-710 BCE *Šarrukin (Sargon) II of Assyria, 710-705 BCE *Sin-ahhe-eriba (Sennacherib) of Assyria, 705-703 BCE *Marduk-zakir-šumi II, 703 BCE *Marduk-apal-iddina II, 703 BCE (restored) *Bel-ibni, 703-700 BCE *Aššur-nadin-šumi (son of Sennacherib of Assyria), 700-694 BCE *Nergal-ušezib, 694-693 BCE *Mušezib-Marduk, 693-689 BCE Assyrian Sack of Babylon, 689 BCE; Babylon is rebuilt by Esarhaddon of Assyria in the 670s BCE *Sin-ahhe-eriba (Sennacherib) of Assyria, 689-681 BCE *Aššur-ahha-iddina (Esarhaddon) of Assyria, 681-669 BCE *Šamaš-šum-ukin (son of Esarhaddon), 668-648 BCE *Kandalanu 648-627 BCE *Sin-shumu-lishir 626 BC Only parts, included the city Babylon. *Sinsharishkun ca. 627 BC - 620 Lost control over Babylonia fast. Dynasty XI of Babylon (Neo-Babylonian or Chaldean) *Nabu-apla-usur (Nabopolassar) 626 - 605 BCE *Nabu-kudurri-usur (Nebuchadrezzar) II 605 - 562 BCE *Amel-Marduk 562 - 560 BCE *Nergal-šar-usur (Nergal-sharezer) 560 - 556 BCE *Labaši-Marduk 556 BCE *Nabu-na'id (Nabonidus) 556 - 539 BCE *Kambyses 538 - 522 BCE In 539 BCE, Babylon was captured by Cyrus the Great of Persia, and lost its independence. His son was crowned one year later formally as King of Babylonia ---- Κατάλογος από Wikipedia Middle Bronze Age Early Amorite city-states First Dynasty of Isin Kings of Larsa Babylonian Empire (Middle Bronze Age) First Dynasty of Babylon First Dynasty of Babylon]] (ca. (1728 – 1531 BC) Sealand Dynasty (Dynasty II of Babylon) These rulers did not rule Babylon itself, but rather the Sumerian regions south of it. Nevertheless, it is traditionally numbered the Second Dynasty of Babylon, and so is listed here. Early Kassite Monarchs This dynasty also did not actually rule Babylon, but their numbering scheme was continued by later Kassite Kings of Babylon, and so they are listed here. Late Bronze Age Kassite Dynasty (Third Dynasty of Babylon) Dynasty (ca. 1374 – 1155 BC)]] presents his daughter to the goddess Nanaja]] Iron Age Dynasty IV of Babylon, from Isin Dynasty V of Babylon Dynasty VI of Babylon Dynasty VII of Babylon Dynasty VIII of Babylon Dynasty IX of Babylon Dynasty X of Babylon (Assyrian) Dynasty XI of Babylon (Neo-Babylonian or Chaldean) Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία *Βαβυλώνιοι *Βαβυλωνία *Βαβυλώνα *Βραχεία Δυναστική Χρονοκλίμακα (Short chronology timeline) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *